Time's secret
by CarpAreNotFriendly
Summary: (was named hidden) A girl has been hiding in the tardis since it first left gallifrey. The doctor has never seen her. When will he meet her? How did she get there? who is she? more importantly... What is she? The adventures of the doctor and his newest, and oldest, companion. 50th anniversery fic. OC Time lady (please review!)
1. Chapter 1- Beginnings

Nobody sees me. Not even he who I protect. I have been there since the very beginning, his first face, when he took that beautiful box from Gallifrey. Ah, home, I dream of it now. The red sky, the rolling hills. No, I must not think of it. I made my choice before the box was taken. I wandered into that blue box and then he came. I hid. He hasn't seen me, not at all. I hide deep within the Tardis, just watching. She keeps me company, that amazing ship. She speaks to me. She tells me that I need to stay hidden, until he needs me. I don't know, she says its destiny. I see all of his companions, oh Sarah Jane, she was amazing. The girl who waited, Amelia Pond, I liked her. I thought it was sort of ironic, considering I have waited so much longer than her. She was feisty like Donna. I remember River Song and Amy Pond. They were the only companions other than his Tardis that knew about me. I hope to see them again sometime. I can't, well at least not until he knows. He thinks I'm dead. He thinks we are all dead. I shall reveal myself to him, when there is no hope, when he has lost all he has loved once again. He runs through time, burning at the centre of everything, never stopping to see what has been hiding here all this time. Never stopping long enough to see me. I don't remember my name, but I don't need that because I am the girl who hides within the Tardis, nobody knows about me. Not now, not yet. Oh, the adventures we'll have when he knows. Time is coming. Time to stop hiding. Soon, she says, The Tardis, its almost time.


	2. Chapter 2- Big bang 2

"_He's gone. You can wander." _The Tardis sung inside my head.

"Thanks."

I took off down the long corridors, running, glad to be able to move around instead of confined to the small area the Tardis found for me. I wondered where he'd gone. Probably looking for answers again, he wanted to know why he had to die. I supposed I could go to the control room. I wandered into the technology filled room and saw something I hadn't expected. River. How could she be here. Sparks were coming from the Tardis' console.

"River, what's…?"

"The Tardis is exploding. Didn't she tell you?"

"No." We ran around madly trying to stop it before running to the door. We opened a door each to a brick wall.

"I'm sorry my love." River sighed.

I suddenly found myself repeating the same few seconds where I had met River. It must be her, The Tardis; she must be creating a loop to keep us safe. What if he came? Could I go or risk being blown up? I suppose I would. There was a sudden flash. It was him.

"Hi honey, I'm home."

"And what sort of a time do you call this?" He didn't notice me. River looked over, I smiled and gestured for her to go. She did. The Tardis gave up trying to loop or whatever she was doing and so I sat and waited to blow up.

I don't remember anything after that moment. I just appeared in the corridor of the Tardis and then I think I passed out.

I woke up in the cluttered place where I'd spent most of my life. I'd only regenerated once so I still looked like a teenager. I guessed I was one, I was only 764. Don't ask how that works because I don't know. Most of the stuff in here was wires and various parts. I'd built a K-9 at one point but he didn't work properly. I felt terrible for that little robot. I'd always thought of him with a soul. An alone tin dog, just like I was always alone.

I remembered the first, and only, time I regenerated; it was during the year that never was when the Tardis was basically destroying herself. I'd gone to the control room to try and help her but he was there, The Master. He knew me from Gallifrey. Well, he knew my father. Apparently he had done something to him. I don't know I didn't get the details. He told me that he didn't want to kill me because he didn't want any Galifreyan blood spilled other than the doctors. He asked me to help him, to join him. Of course, I refused. He shot me with that laser thing. He thought he had actually killed me, and that I wasn't going to regenerate. He stood there laughing. Before sitting down and speaking of Gallifrey. He soon left. I ended up regenerating and almost permanently killing myself.

I mustn't dwell on the past. Nothing that has already happened can be changed, that isn't completely true, in some ways however, it is. Gallifrey can't come back, I can't undo regeneration. I can't bring them back, all of his lost companions. I can't bring anyone back. I can't do anything useful at all. What's the point in me being here at all? Should I just leave the Tardis and have a boring human life. No, I can't do that. Even if he doesn't need me now, I know that he will, one day when he has given up all hope. There I'll be to bring hope in his darkest days.

**A/n : I'm sorry if this doesnt make much sense. I promise that they'll meet in the next chapter... or am i lying to you? Mwahhahaha wait and see. Thanks so much for reviews follows and faves. Its overwhelming how many people actually like this. THANKS GUYS! (also new chapter might not be straight away... I've been thinking about this all day today and don't want to get stressed over it. I want it to stay fun.)**


	3. Chapter 3- A meeting with Boe

**A/n: I can't get the timelines to fit aghh. I wanted to have them meet during the lodger but then chapter 2 didn't fit and all so then I thought what about the impossible astronaut, but he didn't know her and so she wouldn't get an invite. So I had to find a better episode to fit it into. Fortunately, I think I have done that…**

Demons run when a good man goes to war

Night will fall and drown in sun

When a good man goes to war

Friendship dies and true love lies

Night will fall and the dark will rise

When a good man goes to war

Demons run but count the cost

The battles won but the child is lost

That's how it goes. The poem of demons run. The battle for the child, the day we met. I knew that I had to help with the fight. I could help. After so long alone I'd learnt to deal with technology. I manufactured a sonic screwdriver and a vortex manipulator, with a little help from the Tardis; I was going to look for Amy. She was a friend, and of the few friends I had, I'd do anything to help them. The only problem was, I didn't know the coordinates. So I had to enlist the help of a few people with connections to the silence or the doctor. I don't know why they've taken her. I just know they have, and that I need to help. The Tardis warned me that I was being a fool; that I should not go. I thought that it was the first time I didn't listen to her. It felt kind of strange. I pressed a few random buttons and hoped that I hadn't messed it up. Well I supposed I wouldn't really care if it was broken, I wouldn't have the time to care. I'd be atoms before I could even have time to think of something to say. It was time. I thrust my hand onto the button and before I knew it I was somewhere I didn't recognise at all. I sat trying to figure it out; my thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a figure entering the room, a very fat, blue, figure. This must be Dorium Maldovar.

"Ah, erm hello"

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Typical questions.

"I don't exactly know who I am, it's complicated. As for how I got here… You recognise this don't you Dorium?" I lifted my hand, showing him the vortex manipulator.

"Naturally." He replied, "Why are you here?"

"I have questions." I hesitated before continuing, "Concerning the whereabouts of Amelia Pond. You might not know but you're going to tell me who does, because Dorium… I am very, dangerously, angry."

"I'm sorry but what's a… 15… year old girl going to do?" He asked sarcastically.

"First of all, I'm 764 years old, and second of all, do you really want to mess with somebody with a gun?" I said pointing a gun at his head. The gun isn't mine. I don't approve of them but he had it lying around and so I thought that it would maybe just persuade him to tell me. He thought of me as a child, I thought it would be funny to shock him and so I continued. "So if you want to keep that thick blue head of yours, you'll start talking."

It seemed that my threats had paid off and he started to talk, "I don't know anything about her. Although I think I know someone who could help you. But please, put down the gun, I'm going to tell you anyway. Here," He passed a piece of paper to me, "Coordinates. You have a vortex manipulator, follow these and you'll meet somebody who knows about everything going on."

"And how do I know that I can trust you, Maldovar?"

"You don't."

"Good enough for me." I typed the coordinates into the vortex manipulator; I decided to mess with him a little." You're being truthful. Thanks for that. It's likely that I'll see you again, Dorium, Oh and you might want to watch out for the…" I pressed the button and disappeared. I ended up on some sort of senate room. It was abandoned. I heard movement behind me. I turned abruptly.

_"I was wondering when you would turn up."_

"Ah, Hello Jack."

_"Hello Maneshya."_

"What?"

_"That is your name."_

"Oh, thank you."

_"I assume you are looking for answers. This must be the first time you've left the Tardis, yes?"_

"Yes."

_"Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. You know she is on Demons Run?"_

"Yes. I don't know how to get there though."

"_Of course I can give you the coordinates, X99S-YME2. Be careful. He's coming here, Maneshya. You'd better go. I'm finally dying. He's going to be there, the doctor. I suppose you already know that though. You'd better go, Goodbye."_

"Thank you, Jack. Goodbye." I typed in the coordinates and left. The face of Boe was dying. He was happy about that though. I looked around. It seemed to be some kind of library. A ginger woman was standing across the room. There she was, that wasn't as difficult as i was aticipating.

"Hello, Pond."

**There. Her name is pronounced Man-ey-sha (suggested to me by snail or shadowfax-lord-of-horses). Sorry I put it all in one chapter, but honestly I think this is the longest one I've ever written. I'm happy with this. Once again, thanks so much for all of the support I've got for this story. Please, please review. Next chapter in a few days probably. RAWR!**


	4. Chapter 4- Introductions

"Who?" A strong English accent shocked me as I was expecting Amy's Scottish one. The woman turned around quickly. It was Donna. Donna was in a Library, how ironic. I had to get out of here, if she saw the vortex manipulator, there was a possibility that she would remember. This was not good.

"I'm sorry I… I thought you were someone else." I tried to come up with an excuse so I could leave, but seeing her, living a normal life, completely oblivious to the adventures she'd had, made me want to cry. I knew that I couldn't because she would know something was wrong. I wanted to tell her how much I admired her, in a way that wouldn't reveal anything. "Someone very brave and very, very amazing, someone who I look up to and someone very noble. Sorry."

"Right well, bye." She said before adding under her breath, "Nutter."

I couldn't help laughing. She was still the same Donna. I probably made her more confused than ever. I had to go back to see Jack. Why had he given me the wrong coordinates? I ran from the library before turning round and seeing Donna cry. It was as if she had remembered. I stopped abruptly and ran back towards her. She laughed and walked away. Obviously she hadn't remembered. I continued back onto my original route, running from the library. I stopped where no one could see me and then sank into the wall behind me. I just sat there for a few hours, crying. I suddenly remembered that the face of boe was dying, if he wasn't already dead. I had to go quickly. I pulled out the paper Dorium had given me and typed the coordinates into the vortex manipulator. I pressed the button quickly and came face to face with the face of boe.

_"You shouldn't have come back here."_

"You didn't really give me much choice."

_"Ah yes sorry."_

"Please Jack, I need to help Amy."

I heard him chuckle inside my head. _"I know, I just thought you could use a little perspective. 8890-INF35-HII9O." _I heard voices behind me. _"That's the doctor, you'd better go." _

"Right, thanks. Bye Jack."

_"Goodbye Maneshya"_ I turned around to see the doctor in his tenth regeneration. He stopped as he saw me. I looked at him and contemplated saying hello before deciding that this was a bad idea and following the coordinates.

It seemed like a wild goose chase with all of these different coordinates. I had finally made it through. I was on demons run, but I was too late. The battle must've already started. I was on the other side of the base. I had to get there, to help and besides, the Tardis was there. I ran swiftly towards the Tardis. I could tell where she was due to a life-long connection with her. I never made it there. I faced a different problem. Madame Kovarian. I figured it out. Why they wanted Amy. Their child was a daughter of the Tardis. Meaning she was basically, time lord. This was very, very bad news for me, because if this woman wanted time lords, then I'd basically gift wrapped one for her. I was completely unarmed and probably at my most vulnerable, and that's a position you never want to meet a time lord in, because that is when we are most dangerous.

"Where's Melody?" I threatened. She didn't answer. I couldn't do anything to kill her, because I wasn't at all strong. The only thing I could do was run and try to hit her as I passed. I admitted to myself that this probably wasn't the smartest thing I could've done but it did get me away from her. I continued running towards the Tardis hoping that Melody was already there. It then struck me that I was being an idiot and I used the vortex manipulator to get to the Tardis. I materialised next to her. It was too late I'd missed the fight. The doctor was there. He had just finished talking to River. He was happy so I supposed that he knew she was Melody now.

"Hello, Doctor."

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"I'm somebody that you haven't seen for a long time. I met you in a museum when I was looking at something that looked like a statue. You were looking around, as if you had a brilliant Idea and it was going to get you into a lot of trouble. I wanted to take a closer look at it. You know what I'm talking about don't you? The Tardis, back on Gallifrey. I was looking around, when you came inside. I hid, thinking you were a security guard. The Tardis spoke to me, when you first took her. She told me to stay hidden, and well I have. I was there the whole time you were on the Tardis. With all of those strays you brought back." I turned to Amy, "Sorry you know what I mean. I left the Tardis to look for Amy, just a few months ago and well here we are."

"So you're…"

"Yes."

"I thought I was the last." He seemed so relieved, but so sad.

"I'm sorry. Right well, I suppose you'd better come with me then." He smiled before continuing, "River, get them all home."

I stepped into the Tardis and he ran up to the console, and sent the Tardis into the vortex.

"So who are you then?"

"Maneshya."

"That's not what I mean."

"Well what do you mean? I'm a 764 year old time lord from Gallifrey, I've got two hearts and I've regenerated twice. I've told you the rest."

"So you've been here, this whole time, and never told me. I thought I was alone."

"Yes, you can blame her for that," I said waving my hands around to gesture to the Tardis, "she told me to hide. I don't know why, something about timelines."

"So Maneshya your name translates to Rain doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well then Maneshya, We've got to find Melody." He grinned that manic grin, which just showed that he was most definitely a mad man with a box. I decided to remind him of his tenth regeneration and added,

"Allons-y."

**A/n: New chapter. I'm trying to make these long so as a result, they take longer to write. I think this might be updated every 3 or 4 days from now on. Please review (I prefer reviews to follows etc but love those too!) Adios amigos!**


	5. Chapter 5 - a short tale

A/n I'm actually in the hall on a quest for wifi and if the teachers find us we are dead. So if there i isn't a new chapter... You know what happened anyway, I'm going to go before the teachers ( who i suspect are krillitanes) find me. Bye

Deep within the boundaries of the time lock a time lord sat with his son telling him a story of the past

"I watched another young time lord looked into the untempered schism, aged only 8. This one did not run, be inspired nor was she made insane. She saw something that seemed to have nothing to do with anything. When we spoke about it I agreed that it had to be stopped, at first i wasn't exactly happy about it but i needed to help. She saw the turn of centuries to come. She knew what was needed, but chose to ignore it. It was not through selfishness or fear, it was to keep many worlds safe, by keeping him alive. If she allowed him to die, then so many worlds would die with him. She went into hiding, we didn't know where she was. It seemed that she had died but we knew she hadn't. We didn't know when she would be back but she would be, she had to be. What she had seen was inevitable. She couldn't stop it, but if she came back, we could try. I had a plan of course. To save the one who has saved so many. She'd be back, when the timer had stopped turning and the clocks had stopped ticking. She'll come back, bringing the storm with her."

"Who is she?"

"The rain. That's not her name, but it should be. It fits her quite well."

"What is her name father?"

"Maneshya."

Meanwhile in the time vortex a small signal was received inside Maneshya's head. It was like a sudden realisation, except it was not hers. She spun on her heel looking for the source of the sound. When she did not find it she sat down, attempting to decipher the words. It was gallifreyan. Three words, find us Maneshya. It couldn't be. She didn't believe it. It was the same voice, who she'd been speaking to, the one who was just about to say who he was. She soon set about tracing the signal gathering wires and circuit boards to build something to find where the signal was coming from. Many A few hours later she had created a machine to successfully find this person. The coordinates came up on the screen. She typed them into her vortex manipulator but couldn't get it to work. She sighed and set about clearing up the mess she had made. She picked up a cable connected to some sort of battery that she had cast aside earlier. Suddenly there was a flash of light and she ended up standing in front of someone she knew very well.

"My lord."

"Hello."

"How did..."

"I figured it out just after the master died."

"Why didn't you come and find me?" "I couldn't risk letting the others out, they'd surely kill him."

"Ah, of course." He began to walk towards a huge window. "I could lie, or waste time, but I know that you don't exactly have much time here, so I'm going to just cut to it. I've got a plan. I can't exactly explain it all but I'm training a new generation of time lords. To try and help prevent what must not happen. I know that we can't get out of here but we'll find a way. It's unlikely to work, well at the moment, but I promise we will do something to stop it. I know that you don't exactly trust me but please, just understand that I do not want worlds to fade and die, as this one has. The world, all worlds, are at our hands. If things go wrong, we'll stand and fix them. They've herd stories about you, you know. Every child of this world. And of him. Trust me they will help, and so, my friend, will I. Now, go before you are trapped here with us."

"Thank You. I'll meet you on the fields of trenzalor when It is time. Before I go I have a question, do you know him?the doctor."

"No I suppose I don't know him that well, tell me."

"Well, I always thought of him as a kind of pirate, running from home because he is a criminal, attempting to hide from his crimes. He is not a bad man, though you may think so, he helps people, so many people. His ship is stolen like so many pirate ships but it was not him that stole the Tardis, the Tardis stole him. He sails on waves made of stars, and runs towards things before they fade and die. That is how he lives. And that is why he must be saved because he helps people so often. I'll see you when it's time. Goodbye lord rassilon."

"Goodbye"


	6. Chapter 6 - Firing the arrow

**We (the co-owner of this account and I) have a plan for this story now… Hopefully it won't cause me any more confusion. I'm not saying you won't be confused at first though. All will be revealed (I'm not even allowed to know the name of a character I created…). I actually had another chapter to put here instead of the one you're a**

My eyes snapped open and I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Where the hell was I? This wasn't the Tardis. This wasn't anywhere I knew. "Is anybody there?" The words echoed. I walked to where a wall should have been. There was nothing. In fact there was nothing at all. It didn't make sense. When I'd spoken the words had echoed, so there must have been something to cause the vibration in the sound and create the echo. However I could find nothing. It was exceedingly dark. I couldn't recall how I had managed to get here.

"So we meet again." I knew that voice. It wasn't threatening but I knew her intentions.

"Yes, I suppose we do."

"Have you considered my offer?"

"No. I've told you before… I will not be your ally. I will not help you."

"There is your mistake. I have ways of… convincing you."

"Oh really, care to enlighten me?"

"In that room, is a memory worm, a single touch could erase minutes from your memories, or years. If it bites you, you could lose decades, or your life. You have around five minutes until it finds you, or you find it. Tick tock, make your choice."

"I bloody hope I only lose a few minutes."

"So be it."

"Indubitably." I sighed. There was no other way out, but I was not going to give in. Now, what to do? I decided to walk a little further. Then I would sit and wait to be found by this thing. There wasn't much light, I could only see a few feet in front of me. I tripped over something and it clattered across the floor. It looked like a chain, what? I stepped forwards and swiftly backwards again when I saw who was there. It was him, the master. "No. How can you be here?" I whispered. How was that possible, he is, was dead? I wanted to just spin around and run, but I couldn't just leave him there. I stepped forwards tentatively and checked to see if he was alive. Yep he was alive. And so under the circumstances, I did the only… Logical… thing and slapped him in the face. His eyes opened quickly and he looked around before noticing me.

"Um, who are you?" What? Oh the memory worm must've got to him.

"Maneshya."

"And, um… Who am I?"

"The master." I sighed, before realizing I should've given him a fake name.

"Hmm… I don't like it. I prefer Koeshci." He paused looking around, "It's an odd sort of place this isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No, and we are likely to die if we stay here." I replied whilst checking my pockets for a sonic thing, to try to break the chains, before remembering that I dropped it off of a two thousand story building on the planet Clomm. Okay, this was too confusing for words. The doctor would know what to do… I could send a message to his physic paper. He probably wouldn't even come. It was worth trying wasn't it? Yes, I thought so. I smiled before thinking, "Doctor, please help. The master's alive. I don't know where I am. Please, please help." I really hoped that worked. I continued to try and release him. It wouldn't move.

"So, how are we going to die?" I didn't reply; I was interrupted by a voice.

"Maneshya?" I sighed with relief, it was the doctor.

"Doctor!" I didn't know if he could hear me but I still shouted.

"Calm down!" He laughed, "What did you mean the master's alive?"

"That's me?" The master asked.

"Yes."

"Ah. I see… Erm, this is very not good. What's the situation?"

"Well, some guy pulled me into a car and I woke up here, the master's bloody amnesiac and for some reason chained to a wall. I can't see more than about three feet in front of me. Did you ever play that game thing from earth? What's it called? Slenderman, this is exactly like Slenderman!" I rambled.

"I'm trying to find an exit. Be careful."

"Hurry up." I heard him laugh as he walked away from what I assumed was a speaker. I just kind of sat down, glad that he'd bothered to come at all. Suddenly a light filled the room.

"Doctor!" I shouted whilst running towards the light. I stopped quickly, upon seeing the face.

"I see you haven't been affected by the memory worm yet." said Renel as two guards approached me.

"No I haven't. What're you doing?!" I yelled as I was grabbed by the guards.

"Preparing for the doctor to come and find you." She said maniacally whilst I was dragged to where the master was. Suddenly I saw some kind of massive stick moving quickly towards my head. Strange dancing patterns blurred my vision and I passed out…

_The arrow smiled to herself, she had found her old ally. She looked down at the girl who was now passed out on the floor, she couldn't quite decide why, but she felt a peculiar sense of loathing. He didn't have anything against the girl who they had called The Rain, but she had a feeling there would be some kind of problem. Now, the unnoticed, the enemy, the ally, and the coward meet together for the first time. She looked around, her ally was not there. The place is full of strangers, She's only been pretending, She didn't know these people. She turned and walked away. There were secrets that were being hidden from was going to find out who that girl was, of course she knew that the girl was a time lord, but why did she hate her? What were these people hiding? What did they know about her?Here were the questions that must be answered, but never will be asked. _


	7. Chapter 7 - A shocking discovery

**Right so this is Snail (Shadowfax-lord-of-horses) the co-owner of this account. I'm writing the next few chapters as Lion is focusing on a Sherlock fic she will post sometime in the future, and also cos she's lazy and lacking inspiration. It's short but I may upload later tonight.  
**

_Maneshya _

"Maneshya. Maneshya wake up."

"Ughuhghd." I moaned.

"You passed out. Again." The Doctor grumbled.

"Great. Are you any closer to finding an exit?"

"Yes. I believe we are."

The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver and frowned. "Wait. No. That's not right. No."

"Doctor, what is it?"

He shook his head and began waving the device about in front of him, pushing past me and walking round the room.

"Doctor, tell me."

"The sonic, it says there's another unregistered life form."

"What? You mean the guards?"

"No. It's not human, or hath, so not guards. Not memory worm. Not dalek, something bigger, more timey-wimey."

"Oh." I frowned, trying to think who it possibly could be. "The Master?"

"No. There's us, and him, so it's not him."

"Doctor, you're not telling me something. Is it telling you what species?"

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"What species? I know that face, you know what it is and you don't like it. Tell me Doctor, tell me."

"You're not going to like it." He grimaced.

"It's life, of course I'm not going to like it."

"Yes, but you're _really _not going to like it."

"DOCTOR TELL ME."

"Fine." He muttered.

"What is it? Cyberman, my old enemy."

"Time-lord. Time-lady to be precise."

**Until the next chapter,**

**Fly on.**


	8. Chapter 8- just the beginning

**Still Shadowfax writing this, enjoy it. A rather large plot development. Oh and I posted a one shot about Maneshya on this account, check it out please 'Looking Back'**

"A Time-lady?"

"Yes."

"As in not me?" I asked him.

"Ah well yes."

"On our side or theirs?"

"Umm, that's the problem."

"You don't know do you?"

"Ah well, yea... -No. No I don't."

"Great, this is just fantabulous."

"Well we could always ask her."

"Ask her? Are you mental?!"

"Yup. Come on Rain, let's go."

"Waaaaat?"

Before I could protest he had grabbed my arm and was dragging me out of the cell door, and soon we were running down a dark hall that I had not seen on the way in, but then again I hadn't seen much.

"Do you even know where we are going?"

"Of course I do, I'm a Time-Lord."

"Yeah, but it's you, you tend to get things wrong."

"Look just come on, you're not helping."

"Fine."

And I continued to follow him, not arguing or protesting.

* * *

"Ah, here we are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do we even want to meet her? I mean after everything..." I trailed off.

"Of course we do. There's only four of us left, only four of the greatest society in the universe, the Time-Lords. The creatures who could change time at the drop of a hat. Well a fez if you happen to be me, but you're not, so lets just get on with it."

"if you're sure." I replied.

"Of course I am, when I am I ever not sure... Or right."

I decided not to answer that one. His sonic whirred, the lock clicked and the door was pushed open.

* * *

"I was expecting you."

I jumped about four feet into the air and turned to look at the speaker. She looked about fifteen, slightly younger than I looked. Her dark brown hair was long and wavy, she was dressed in jeans and a light grey t-shirt, she looked nothing like a Time-Lady, she looked like an typical everyday teenager, but her eyes were filled with rage that had lasted hundreds of years. She coal black eyes glared right into me, with a ferocious anger that made me want to turn away. The Doctor stepped forward.

"Hello, I am The Doctor, and this here is..."

"Save it murderer. I know who you are, and I know your little side-kick also. Let it be known that I do not like you, and I believe we would be much better off without you, but unfortunately fate does not agree, nor does the voice inside my head."

"Wait a minute. You have a voice inside your head?" I asked curiously.

"Shut it _Rain._"

"No." I snapped back.

"Rain and Storm, what a wonderful combination. The coldblooded killer and his stupid little side-kick."

"I am _not _his side-kick."

"Whatever, but let me first explain our little situation."

"What's your name? Maybe I knew you."

"No Doctor, you never knew me, but I knew you better than anyone, I everything about you Doctor, your strengths. And your weaknesses."

"Stalker." I yelled.

"Oh keep your petty words." She snarled.

"Who are you? What's happening?"

"Well as your little rainy friend here is not being very nice, I shall let you find out what's happening for yourselves."

"Thank's for that Maneshya." He groaned.

"You're welcome."

"And as for my name Doctor, remember it well. Remember it with fear."

"Yeah but who are you."

"Fear me Doctor, fear me. I am The Arrow, and this is just the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9- Arrow

**Still Shadowfax, this is in the POV of Arrow, the timelady from the last chapter, the italics are her memories. Yeah, she is depressed. **

Arrow

The huge doors banged shut behind The Arrow. My brown eyes danced about in their sockets. I sighed, the headaches were starting again, starting off like a gentle humming sound, increasing to a deafening roar. I am The Arrow, I must be strong. I sighed once more.

Slowly I felt myself slipping beneath a blanket of despair.

"Hello, Anybody out there that understands? anyone who can join me?"

Of course not, I replied bitterly. Alone. The word was echoing of the corners of my mind. I was truly alone. I don't really know where the world that I grew up in, where my people were loved and respected, is but I miss it now. I dropped to my knees against the cobbled passage way, who on earth wanted cobble stone passage ways? I was one the edge, constantly glancing over my shoulders, second guessing myself. I saw in tunnel vision in only grays and blacks and a never fading white, a persistent white light that was always there.

There was no-one around, no-one to see my moment of weakness. I allowed my eyes to close, because when my eyes are closed I can pretend everything is alright, though it's never enough. The darkness was echoing around me again, engulfing me. The only person I can trust is myself. "Please." I whispered. "Please." If the universe is giving favors, "Please." I could do with one. Someone to save me. My eyes blinked open "Don't blink." My subconscious muttered. My Shadow, my only friend. I don't want to be alone. "Please." I Just want to be back with them. All my searching - for nothing. The blackness came and transported me to a better time, when I still had hope. I saw myself as others had back then, just as they had seen me.

_A small girl wandered in the snow covered streets of Finland. She couldn't have been more than eight, long dark brown hair flowed to her waist, she peered out at the world though sharp brown eyes flecked with gold. Her mouth was cruel and harsh, giving her the look of someone who had endured many hardships. Dressed in nothing but a tattered t-shirt and shorts, she got plenty of strange looks, but she caught the eye of student teacher Sophia Ethibril . Sophia strode over._

_"Excuse me, are you okay?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh, do you need help?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you lost?"_

_"No."_

_"What's your name?" The teacher asked her._

_"Arrow." The girl replied._

_"Your real name, I mean."_

_"Arrow."_

_"That's no normal name for a normal little girl like you."_

_"I'm not normal."_

_"Don't be silly, of course you are. Your a normal little human girl."_

_"No."_

_"Yep." The teacher grinned._

_The little girl stood up and pushed past the teacher, glaring. Her voice not sounding like that of a smallish eight year old.__"Shut up fool. What would a mere human know about us more intelligent life forms."_

_"Now you can just come back here and show your elders some respect."_

_The girl glanced back, her dark brown eyes narrowing in disgust. "Elders! some people never learn."_  
_'Etern, you must learn to respect those who inhabit this planet, they may not be like you, but you must accept their differences.' Said a voice in her head. She wasn't surprised. This voice had been aiding her since she decided to get out of the time lock. She never knew who it was, but it sounded familiar, one of those things that was just of her grasp. The voice always referred to her as Etern, Gallifreyan for hope. She smiled. _

_"Time to find you Koschei. I am coming."_

Oh how I had changed since then. My drive, my motivation had long since failed. Now I just stumbled along: blind to the truth. Surely I must have had better memories since then. Surely I did more than that?

_"Watch it."_

_ She looked up abruptly . She found herself face to face with him. The impossible man. Jack Harkness. She knew him from the stream of memories she got every so often from The Doctor._

_"Harkness." She snarled._

_"Who are you, how do you know me little girl."_

_"I am no little girl, I am six hundred years old." She cursed loudly in her head. So much so she got a 'Watch it Etern.' From Voice._

_"Are you a time lord?" He asked suspiciously_

_"So what is I am?"_

_"What's your name? Do you know the Doctor, and Maneshya? Do they know about you?"_

_" I know the Doctor, beware of him, do not go near him, do not trust him." Arrow glared at him. "I know the miserable little-" "Watch your language Etern." " That calls herself The Rain, she is a nasty piece of work as well. Do not trust them Harkness, do not trust them."_

_"Fraid its already to late for that."_

_"Its never to late." And arrow left him staring open mouthed on the sidewalk_

A small smile spread across my face as I remembered that encounter. Stupid Boe. My my contentedness was short lived and was quickly replaced with a familiar depression. "Please." I groaned, the voice in my head had been unusually silent. Yeah, a voice. I had a voice in my head, so what? "Please." They would come soon, I would survive these painful moments, i would die another day. Soon they would arrive and a new generation of hope would begin. And another battle.

"Please." Universe, if you have any mercy. "Please."

"Please let this misery end."


	10. Chapter 10- Revelation

Maneshya walked alone through the ruin of an old building, she had known it well. The floorboards creaked loudly with every step she took, this building could collapse at any moment, and yet she did not feel afraid. The ash scattered across the floors, a constant reminder of the fire, and the damage it had done, she had to find the key, the way out. She continued to stumble blindly through the dark hallways. She tripped over something that she couldn't see. A few moments later, she heard footsteps; scrambled to her feet and turned around to look at the person, and found it to be someone she knew very well. She gave a small smile, "Is everything going to plan Fenim?"

"There's been a small problem."

"What?"

"The time lock has proved to be harder to get out of than we first thought."

"But… Rassilon had a way out…"

"The Arrow is keeping it closed, we don't know how, or why."

"The little…"

"Language, Rain."

"Shut it." She laughed.

"Anyway, see if you can do something about it will you?"

"Of course, I'll try."

"Thanks. Until the next time, Rain." He gave a mock salute.

"Bye Fenim." He faded away. She had known he was just a kind of hologram, but not quite, sort of like an echo. There wasn't much that was real anymore. She knew that this place wasn't either, it was a dream, a nightmare and however hard she tried to wake up, she just fell further into the nightmare. Something was wrong, and Maneshya knew that quite well. She continued walking, looking for some sort of way out. When she came across a room she had not seen before. She gave the door a light shove and it creaked open. Walking cautiously inside, she saw a mirror. As she saw the reflection, she took a few steps backwards in shock. She thought that it must be part of the nightmare, but something told her that this was real. That was not her. That couldn't be her! That was the arrow.

**Hello, its me again, not shadowfax... this is confusing... Anyway, sorry not uploading in a while...That was what I call massive plot twist #1. Be prepared, there are more on the way.**


	11. Chapter 11- A new generation

**Shadowfax here again. This chapter is in name of Eek/Lion 's catfish Thor, who went to live in a new home today as he was too big for the tank, so yeah. Another big plot twist. Hope you don't mind Eek. **

She stared and she stared, confused as to what the hell was going on. She reached her hand up and the figure in the mirror did the same. She blinked. Arrow copied. What sort of trick was the evil time-lady playing on her now?

_'It's not a trick, Etern.'_ Said a strange voice from inside her head.

What? Since when did she have a voice inside her head? Who the hell was Etern? Seriously, what in the name of Rassilon was going on?

She tried to remember exactly what had happened. She had come here, met The Master, The Doctor came, and then there was The Arrow. But nothing made sense. What If the memory worn had gotten her? No, she'd remember that. But it seemed like a likely explanation. The _only _likely explanation. Her head began to spin and she felt a little woozy. The mirror shone and shimmered. Her eyes blurred.

'_Be strong Etern, there is much you do not know about yourself, enter the realm of the mirror and all shall be clear.' _

"What?" She muttered aloud. "What do you mean?"

Again the mysterious voice spoke, "_Step within the mirror and you will find secrets that could tear the planet apart, all the planets. Turn back, and your destiny will be withheld, the universe will ultimately meet its end."_

"Umm, you're not making any sense,"

There was no reply. Shrugging her shoulders and bracing herself, she took a deep breath and entered the mirror. She saw the glass shimmer again and

Her vision spun and she lost all sense of direction, and consciousness faded from her grasp. As her world descended into blackness she could have sworn she saw the golden speck of an eagle flitting across her vision.

* * *

"My lord."

Maneshya knelt down to Rassilon. He smiled at her kindly.

"Rise my friend, for today we shall bring hope to our wandering traveler, he shall want a friend, and we shall respond with an army. This is the start of a new age for the time-lords, and I know what must be done. I have seen many things, many friends and foes that shall be thrown up against our healer, yet the biggest fiend will never leave him. His darkest nightmare lurks within his own mind, a foe that he will never be able to shake off, but he must stay strong Maneshya, and you will come to know that better than anyone."

"But what? how? . . ."

Maneshya and Rassilon stood back to back, each staring into the infinite schism of the time vortex. Both seeing different versions of the same reality. A blue box, the last blue box. A man in converse and a bow tie, a striped scarf draped round his neck, celery in his top pocket. Shouting words like alons-y and Geronimo . Then another noise, a black shape fading in. Out came a motley crew of both children and animals.

Maneshya blinked, and Rassilon began to speak.

"This day marks a fresh start for the time-lords. Today people will remember as the day the next generation begins. Someday you will be remembered as a mighty warrior, a protector, you will face the ones who killed your family and you will stand proud beside those you love. Someday Maneshya you will be remembered as a hero."

* * *

The world darkened to blackness before it cleared and Maneshya found herself beside a huge lake, her feet on soft yellow sand, a small cliff behind her, she knew this place. Everyone did. Maneshya did not understand what she was seeing. Herself and the mighty Lord Rassilon. But she had no memories of him, well she had known him as the leader, but never knew that she met him personally.

_"You are only just beginning to remember Etern."_

"But what?" she thought, trying to get an answer from the strange and sudden voice in her head.

"_Everything that is yours and far more, The Lock does that to you."_

"The Lock?"

_"The Lord and the Failure made The Lock,_

_to protect the C__hildren that time forgot._

_Away in Time, no-one knew, _

_The Storm and Trouble, beginning to brew."_

"What?"

_"The day that happened so long ago,_

_The Children that needed years to grow._

_Now here they are, prepared to fight,_

_to wrong the mistakes so long made right."_

"Just give me a bloody straight answer you stupid voice!"

"_The Lords of Time here they stand,_

_Their blood now taints the battle ground,_

_the course of Time shall be re-run,_

_For the Next Generation has begun."_

**_Until the next chapter,_**

**_Shadowfax_**


	12. Chapter 12- Lost in a world of fiction

**Well then, another chapter. This has exactly 456 words, I can't help thinking of Torchwood. Sorry for the craziness of the last few chapters. Should get back on track soon. Oh, this is eek, not shadowfax. Anyway, on with it... **

Where am I? Who am I? So many questions still unanswered. Why couldn't things just be simple? I regret a lot of things. I've lived far too long. Perhaps when this is all over I'll go become a hermit or something. I don't know. This stupid voice will not shut up. I don't even know what to think of it, sometimes it seems practical, but most of the time it just corrects my grammar and tells me not to swear, which by the way, is extremely annoying. I think I'm inside the time lock, but I don't know how I got here. Where was I before? My memory is in ruins, like shattered glass. I remember some things, but not many. I know that my name is Maneshya, I'm a time lady, I have to help save the doctor, and I'm going to die in the process.

I appeared on a beach. I knew it well, I had been here before. I looked along the coast. I looked up, no eagle flying around this time. There were a few people. I walked back towards what had been l a deserted village last time I was here. I strolled through the streets; they were bustling with people all going about their daily lives. Nobody even looked at me. I felt a strange sense of anticipation, like I knew something bad was about to happen. I then saw someone I couldn't forget. The master. I made my way through the crowd towards him, to see why he was here. As I approached he smirked a little.

"Oh, you're still alive. Fantastic." He said sarcastically. I ignored this, as far as I knew, I could have a matter of minutes before I was somewhere else, which seemed to be happening rather a lot.

"What are you doing here, Master?" I asked, with a somewhat threatening tone.

"I do love it when people use my name." he said with a grin which I'll admit scared me slightly, "I'm just wandering, looking for The Arrow actually…"

"I should've known you two would be connected in some way." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I assumed he must've been part of that… plan with the memory worm thing, and they turned against him or something. Well, will do in the future.

"You probably should've." He nodded.

"Who exactly is the Arrow anyway?" she asked.

"She's an old friend." He said with a laugh which seemed very out of place. I understood what he was implying, well at least I think that's what he meant.

"I see…"

"You should probably wake up now. I imagine it gets frustrating; living like Alice. Lost in a world of fiction. But I suppose, we're all mad here."


	13. Chapter 13- Time Can Be ReWritten

**Hi there. Shadowfax here. Well we are kinda following a stream of episodes now, then may go freelance in a few chapters. So here's a challenge. If every person who reads this can comment with an episode you would like to see in here we would be happy. So yeah. Enjoy.**

Since when did I wear this? A white shirt? A red and yellow tie? Black tights? A plaid skirt? Coupled together with pale blue converse. Attack of the High school Time-Lord. Great. Long brown hair tied into a bloody bobble. What the hell? Reaching up I untied it. It practically leapt from the band and began to blow around my face. Where was I? My day was just getting better and better. Wandering around Rassilon knows where looking like a character from high-school-musical. A film I still hadn't recovered from watching.

Why the hell had i let Jack talk me into watching it. Why did he even have it on his Ipod?

I turned, carefully taking in my surroundings. The inky blackness. The Battlefield.

It was then that I noticed the gravestones.

Everywhere. Millions of them. Some names I recognized. Some I didn't. Some gave me a funny feeling, like I should know them.

It was silent but at the same time buzzing with noise. Every gravestone seemed to be broadcasting the same message."On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the Eleventh, when no living creature may speak falsely or fail to give answer, a question will be asked. A question that must never, ever be answered."

I knew that prophecy. Everyone did.

The Fall of the eleventh.

Did that mean?

No… surely not.

_It did. _

Oh Rassilon please no. The fall of the eleventh... NO!

Not my Doctor.

Please.

Crap. Not her. Not her too. Rassilon if you ever valued my sanity. PLEASE!

"_Calm yourself Etern. Control. Focus your mind on what matters most."_

"But… him-"

"_Deep breath. How about you focus on something that really doesn't matter to you what so ever. The most absurd thing ever. Anything to take your mind from the task at hand."_

"Well I've lost those rolls I had in my first regeneration."

"_What?!"_

"You told me to think of something else."

"_Yes but . . . " _

"Never mind!"

"_You just have to let events run their due course."_

"Have you killed her? My only friend? He can regenerate but she can't. If you've killed her..."

"Calm yourself Rain. I do not die here, even you know that. I die in the library."

"What! River!" There she was. Hell in High Heels. "But the grave!…"

"Calm yourself."

"But-"

"Right Rain. You cannot let him see you else time shall unravel, so stick to the shadows and achieve your goal."

"But I do not have a goal."

"Yes you do."

"But-"

"I must go now. He needs me. Remember Maneshya, look with your mind and not your eyes, believe only what you know to be true. I shall see you again one day my friend."

"But-"

"_Maneshya, Pardon not but. Where are your manners."_

"Stuff it voice, who even are you?"

As usual it ignored her question.

And River faded away to nothingness leaving me standing there alone amongst the gravestones. I had figured out where I was now. Trenzalore. The eerie whisper was a hell of a lot more evident now. A different voice. _His voice. _Whispering me a warning.

_'Do you hear the Whisper Men? The Whisper Men are near. _  
_If you hear the Whisper Men then turn away your ear._  
_Do not hear the Whisper Men, whatever else you do._  
_For once you've heard the Whisper Men they'll stop. And look at you.'_

"What now?!"

_"When will you gain the patience of a Time-Lady?"_

"When ever you stop being so bloody vague."

_"Language Etern. Those are not the words of the Last pure Time-Lady."_

"What?!"

My thoughts were reeling and I had absolutely no idea what to think. No matter what River had said about trusting only my mind.

"Maneshya! The Rain! The Arrow!" A rather disturbing voice hissed "You are ours now."

"What?!"

"You are ours now, we are taking you to our Master."

* * *

I don't know where I am. :_They came_: It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there is only one thing I remember: _I am The Rain_: I have to save the Doctor: _I always follow the Doctors footsteps: _He always looks different. I always know it's him. _:I followed him through every step of the way:_ Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once _:Past, present, and future:_ running every second just to find him. Just to save him. _:But no longer:_ But he never hears me. _:I left him:_ Almost never. I blew into this world on a leaf. :_I fall with the rain around me_: I'm still blowing. :_Never stopping_: I don't think I'll ever land. _:Landing where-ever, whenever_: I'm Clara Oswald. :_I'm Maneshya_: I'm the impossible girl. :_The Rain and The Arrow: _I was born to save the Doctor

_And now I walk away_

**Right so the itallics inside colons are Maneshya. I know it's confusing but hey. Hope you like this Eek. And I hope you see yourself in my inspirational words Fer. **

**Until**** the next chapter.**

**oh and this chapter starts a new part of the story called 'Time Can Be Rewritten' **


	14. Chapter 14- Unexpected alliance

**Well, it's my turn for a chapter. I've failed the goals that we set of 700 words per chapter from now on... So I guess that'll start next chapter, sorry. -Eek. **

_"Maneshya! The Rain! The Arrow!" A rather disturbing voice hissed "You are ours now."_

_"What?!"_

_"You are ours now; we are taking you to our Master."_ I couldn't see them. Truthfully, I didn't want to.

I walked. It seemed like I had been for hours. It was like I couldn't bear to stop. My feet ached and my face was covered in tears. I didn't understand what was happening. If I stopped I was sure they'd kill me. I didn't really care, but I kept going, because there might be a chance that he wasn't dead. I just had to hope. But what's the point in hope. Hope doesn't bring him or River back. It doesn't solve anything. And so I walked away. Keep calm and carry on. I managed to do just that, until we arrived where we were going.

I looked over at the man who I hate more than anyone in the universe, the master. He looked at me and I glared back.

"Well then. The last time lady in existence, you could be incredibly useful." He smirked a little before becoming deadly serious, "Join me."

"No."

"You could rule earth."

"No." I repeated. He took a step towards me and I took one back to counter his.

"You know who you will become. Why not start now?" After he said this I stopped for a few seconds. I had a plan.

"You have a point…" I said, making it look like I was conflicted. He smirked smugly, as if he knew I was going to give in. Obviously I wasn't really going to. All part of the plan. I nodded, "Alright. I'll help you."

"Good choice."

"I believe it is." I nodded.

I was then taken to a cell, "Just until I know I can definitely trust you." He stated. I nodded. He was smarter than he looked.

"Alright."

_ "Etern, you have made a terrible mistake." _


	15. Chapter 15 - Monsters Under The Bed

**Lion is on holliday. Shadowfax here. I somehow managed to stop dying in the heat to upload this. It's boiling. Well for a country who rarely get hotter than 15C it warm. Anyway. THIS WILL MAKE SENSE LATER! or not. **

Maneshya was sure she was in a cell but then image in front of her eyes did not make any sense. A girl about fourteen, and a boy about eighteen were talking. The girl glared at the boy who seemed happy as he sneered at the girl. He towered over her but she did not look at all afraid. He grinned and began to talk.

"There was once a little girl, her hair the colour of the burnt orange sunsets of her village, her eyes a devilish red, a smallish figure who was frightened of everything, yet somehow found the courage to stand against the bully who roamed the streets. The bully who would beat her black and blue at every chance he got, but one day. She beat the bully. Yeah, she was a hero amongst the village children. But she had always been a little odd-ball. Liked by not many people, so the bully plotted revenge, quietly, in the dark. He lurked in the dark because that was where the girls fear lay. Every night she would check for monsters under her bed. She believed in the stories of the bogie man. She believed she was going to killed in the dead of the night when no one would be there to hear her scream, the life slowly being drained away from her. But then one day something astonishing happened. Something someone no one could understand. It seemed like the little girl had grown up. She was no longer a little freak trapped in the bubble of her life. She stood up to those who stood against her, she became a respected little random idiot. Then she turned and fled. All her courage vanished. Her parents believed her to be even more of a failure. At first no one could understand. Then they remembered what she had been like as a kid. And her youngest sister grew up with the knowledge her sister was a coward. No lets skip to the story of the bully. He wanted revenge. So he got his revenge. The whispers spread like a forest fire. A he hunted her down until they were alone and she was at the mercy of his knife. But he had one question. Something that had been bugging him for a long time. So now he asked the stupid little girl. What ever happened to the small child who was afraid of the monsters? Surely she would comeback now once she realised there was no hope? Surely she would make his job so much easier?"

"I'll tell you what happened to the little scared child. The one who checked every night for the monsters."

"Oh do please enlighten me."

"She stopped being afraid. She lost her fear. She was no longer afraid, because she realised that the monsters weren't under her bed. She had nothing to fear from the monsters. Because she realised one crucial fact."

"And what would that be?"

The girl smiled at him.

"She was the monster"


	16. Chapter 16 - Time Waits For No Man

**Sorry it's so short but i'm tired and it's to warm to think properly. Shadowfax here. Ughguhdhg Scotland shouldn't be this warm. . .**

Maneshya did not quite understand what she had seen. She could for some reason easily recognize the girl, and she totally agreed she was the monster. There was a reason they called her 'The Weapon.' And the boy. Well she had her suspicions about his identity, but they, she felt, would be confirmed later. Right now the girl needed a good old fashioned smacking, and Maneshya felt that was where she was being taken. Good. There was no better time than the present when it came to violence, or anything else for that matter. Absurdly an old phrase her mother used to tell her came to mind.

_'The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present' _

Apparently from a book they got from the distant future, well the 1700's which was the past now, but that didn't really matter. She could feel the _whatevermodeoftransportshewasin _stopping so she sat up. A voice she knew too well came floating to her ears. She muttered her mothers favorite phrase under her breath and Arrow smiled.

"Oh yes indeed, Rain. That phrase is correct, far truer than you could imagine." Arrow had a strange edge to her voice when she spoke. A careless edge. And careless people can be far more dangerous that those who take care in their actions. Arrow chuckled darkly.

"You think I am careless young one?"

"Young one?!" I echoed. "I'm older than you."

Arrow laughed "You have no idea about my life rain. You have no idea who I am!"

"Oh I know all right." I responded. "You're a monster!"

A hyena like laugh filled the room. "Indeed Young One, indeed."

I scowled.

"Oh and your mother had the right idea with that phrase. Time does not wait for any man, bet remember Young One. We are the exception to that rule!"

"Whatever." I muttered.

"We are Women!"


End file.
